Raven Feathers
by IndraNamikaze
Summary: If someone would have told my younger self that I would willingly join the man who murdered the old man and many others in his invasion, well let's just say I would of have some very colorful words for that person. But now that I am actually doing it, it feels completely different. But I made this deal with the devil to protect her... I have no regrets... Naruto x Fem Sasuke.


**Yo… Soo… Yeah I know it has been a while since all of you have seen me on the site, and I can't apologize enough. I have been really busy moving, and as some of you know, moving is crazy, but moving in with someone you aren't used to being around is even more taxing and crazy. No, I am not married or have a girlfriend or something like that, I am only seventeen sheesh.**

**But my mom got a boyfriend and to be able to save money we decided to move together so we didn't have to pay rent in two places, so I've had to adjust which was really taxing since we are pretty much two opposites, me and my mom's boyfriend I mean, leaving almost zero room for my creativity to flow, which I am very sorry for, but I think I am back again, though with yet another new idea this time.**

**Anyway, this a Naruto x FEMALE Sasuke story, no Yaoi here, if you were looking for any of that stuff the exit is the big red cross at the corner of your screen. Press it. Because none of that is going on here! xD**

**Beside being Naruto x Fem. Sasuke, it's also a Naruto adopted story. Adopted by Kakashi. I know there are some of these stories already, but I still like the concept a lot and it is which got me inspired to sit down behind the keyboard once again, to deliver some content to you guys!**

**I am not going to quit on my other works, even though it has been so damn long since I have updated them, but the reason for that is what I mentioned previously. I had to adjust to a lot of new stuff in my life, but I think I am back now, though not with like a ton of updates a month, perhaps one or two a month. I'd like to do more, but I am still adjusting, and I am starting on my education in like five days from when I am writing this, so I got to make time for that as well.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, you know the drill. I do not own Naruto or anything else except original concepts that are made by myself.**

_**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED, IT HELPS KEEPING THE MOTIVATION FOR WRITING UP, EVEN THE SMALLEST COMMENT HELPS A TON, THANKS.**_

**"Water Release: Water Dragon Missile." - Techniques.**

**"Naruto..." - Person Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Person Thinking.**_

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Boss Summon/God Thinking.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Waking up**

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The sound of beeping echoed through the white room, a small lone figure was lying in a big bed with white sheets, as a woman clad in all white was scribbling down stuff a note block with a sigh, she turned her head when the door creaked open and an elderly voice spoke "I see he is still not awake?"

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The woman shook her head slightly with a frown and looked down at the small lone form in the bed, "I'm afraid not, his condition hasn't changed since the last checkup. Though he is stable for now, I fear after all of this time, he may never wake again." She sighed sadly and lifted a hand to move some of the _silver-grey_ locks away from his face.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"He will." The elder man said confidently, as the two walked over to the bed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and another hand on the boy's head, petting it lightly as they watch him.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

After a few seconds of silence, the woman decides to break it "I am sorry for asking sensei, but how can you be so sure? You saw what happened after all. I admire the trust and faith you have in this boy, but how can you possibly be so sure that he will once again pull through and open his eyes after _that?_" She questions in doubt, looking up at him.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Because it's in his genes." The man stated simply and confidently. The woman raised her eyebrows in confusion, what could his genes have to do with him waking up?

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Because it is in his genes to do the impossible."

* * *

_Same night three months ago, a small child, though a bit taller than his peers ran in the rain-filled streets 'Damn you rain! The ground is so muddy and slippery! My feet can't get a grip at all! If I misplace either of my feet just for a second then I'm done for!' The scared thoughts of the running and panting boy echoed within his head, as the wet sound of boots stomping in a drastic tempo behind him only got louder and louder._

_Making a sharp left turn he took a grip of a small tree trunk and pulled himself out of the main road and onto a long staircase, leading up the mountain on his right hand. Panting more heavily than before, his heart pounding faster and faster, ringing in his ears as he makes his way up the mountain._

_He glances back, seeing the thing he runs from struggling to follow after him the stairs, because of the amount of them blocking each other's way, slowing them down. So he faces back to the path ahead of him and gives into sprinting up the stairs, ignoring the stinging pain in his chest and legs as he cries in frustration while his muscles beg for a break._

_Taking the last step on the stairs, he almost stumbles over in exhaustion, his upper body bends over as a sickening pain goes around in his chest and he puts his hands on his knees for support, he once again looks back to see his objects of fear, and takes a deep breath before he starts to sprint through the woods on his right._

_Escaping through some leaves his eyes widen as he does he can to stop running, in the attempt, he falls over into the mud, rolls a few times before coming to a step, taking a breath before his eyes, while his heart skips a beat, his gaze meets the certain death drop from the mountain he is standing on._

"_Damn that was close." He mutters out of breath before he starts to get himself up on his knees, he puts a hand on the ground, as he feels something heavy press against his back, his eyes widen dangerously his mouth widening as the applied pressure on his back sends him rolling over the edge._

_The last few things he experiences before his world goes dark is the multiple faces glaring with a satisfied look, and a cold sensation spreading through his veins, and all around his body. _

"_AAAAARGH!"_

_And then it was dark._

* * *

The elder man sighed and removed his hands from the woman's shoulders, and the boy's head as he turned around to leave, "You coming the same time tomorrow sensei?" The woman asked, and the man simply responded by nodding as he had been doing the past months the boy had been laying in this bed.

"Yes, I want to be here when he wakes up, it's the least I can do when I wasn't fast enough to prevent what happened to him." The man frowned and the woman shook her head and moved over to the older man again, and slapped him lightly on the chest.

"You cannot blame yourself for _their_ ignorance! You do everything you can, for every soul in this village, good or bad. You sit in your office all day, making sure there is a day for everyone else living within these walls tomorrow. Give yourself some credit, if it wasn't for you… Then this boy wouldn't have lived as long as he has so far." The woman finished sadly, looking back at the silver hair sticking out from the boy's head.

"If I had been fast enough October Tenth, then there wouldn't have been days like these where I have to give destiny the choice to decide whether he wakes up or not." The old man said removing the woman's hand, as he gazes out the window in the room and upon the large mountain outside, more specifically on a stone head carved in the mountain.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi. You cannot blame yourself from every bad thing happening in the world around you, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't carry the responsibility of the world on your shoulders-

_*Cough*_

The woman stopped rambling immediately with widening eyes at the weak sound of a cough, she turns around slowly along with the old man to look at the _shaking_ form of the previously still laying boy on the bed. "He! He! He is waking up!" The woman said rushing toward the boy's side as the eyelids started to open slowly, while a few coughs escaped the boy's dry lips again.

The boy's lips started to move slightly until Tsunade facepalmed and rushed to the bathroom with a plastic cup, she turns on the tap and filled the plastic cup with cool water as she rushes into the room, again carefully so she didn't drop any water out of the cup.

"Shh, don't speak young one, you have been in a terrible accident. It is a matter of fact a miracle you have pulled through after so long." She muttered and lifted the cup, and placed it at the boy's lips before tilting it slightly to allow the cool liquid to run down the boy's throat.

After a few weak coughs at the sensation of wet liquid hitting his previously dry throat, the woman removed the cup as it was fully emptied, and allowed the boy to adjust to being awake once again. The blue irises gazed around the room briefly and groaned.

"The hospital. Again?" He complained, making the old man unable to hold his chuckle as he smiled for the first time in the past long three months. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and placed his hand once again on top of the boy's head.

"Naruto, how are you feeling right now?" He asked worriedly, the tired blue eyes meeting the old man's for a few seconds that started to feel like hours to the old man before the boy finally decided to speak again.

"I feel like someone pushed me off a damn mountain," Naruto muttered breaking the eye contact, gazing into nothingness, while feeling both the nurse's and the old man's eyes on him, eyeing him worriedly.

"How am I alive?" The boy questioned looking at the woman, who's gaze turned to the old man's eyes. She didn't know how he was alive either, only one person out of the three present really knew how the boy had managed to pull through.

"I cannot explain how you managed to survive just yet, I can just say that you did, and it is what is most important right now, donøt you agree?" Hiruzen asked before looking at Tsunade briefly, with a gaze telling her that they would talk outside.

"Yeah, important to be alive to be pushed off a cliff once I am out of the hospital." The boy mocked scoffing as the tired expression was starting to get a bit more life to it, while Hiruzen just shook his head at the words coming out of the boy's mouth.

"I cannot apologize for the actions done by the villagers since they weren't my own, but I can apologize for not being there fast enough to prevent what happened, now get some rest, the nurse and I have a lot to talk about before she runs some checkups on you to make sure you are stable enough." Hiruzen apologized while Naruto's head turned quickly to look up at him again while narrowing his eyes.

Without saying anything else Hiruzen pulled Tsunade aside and left through the door with her close behind. Closing the door behind him, Hiruzen was about to open his mouth when the sound of footsteps was heard from behind him, and he turned around to spot a man clad in an ANBU uniform, with his mask placed on his shuriken pouch.

The man was tall, wearing that usual ANBU uniform, he had silver-grey gravity-defying hair, and a face mask to cover the lower part of his face, while the headband on his forehead was pulled down slightly to cover one of his eyes.

"Did we wake up?" The man asked hopefully, and Hiruzen nodded with a smile making the man breath out relieved, as he leaned against the wall in the corridor rubbing his face with both of his hands.

"Indeed he is Kakashi, in fact, he just woke up," Hiruzen said to the man now addressed as Kakashi, who just nodded relieved. The only other person who had been visiting this room on a daily basis was none other than him.

"Thank god, it has been so damn long, he has been out for so damn long I was starting to worry that there was no chance of him actually coming back this time…" Kakashi breathed out with a shaky voice.

"It pleases me that you care so much for young Naruto, but I shouldn't be too surprised, after all, you have requested to look after him every time you have been on duty ever since his first accident." Hiruzen smiles, while Kakashi just frowns a bit and looks at the floor.

"Yeah but of course this happens on my day off, I shouldn't have taken a day off… Not that day…" Kakashi says turning around to rest his forehead against the wall while clenching his eyelids together in regret.

Hiruzen walked over and placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, "No one could have foreseen what was going to happen that night, it wasn't that date or any date near it." Hiruzen tried to comfort the man, but Kakashi wouldn't take it.

"Something like this shouldn't have happened in the first place, why can't the ignorant people of the leaf just see him for what he really is! He is not the beast locked within a cage, but the bars holding it from hurting anyone!" Kakashi curses and grinds his teeth together staring at the floor.

"People fear what they don't understand, and can't defend themselves from. They take out their anger on him since he can't defend himself like they couldn't, thinking he is the beast within." Hiruzen explains, while Kakashi takes a deep breath and moves around from the wall turning his gaze to Hiruzen.

The silver-haired man opens his mouth and says "I want to adopt Naruto sir, the effect immediately." The silver-haired man responded as seriously as he could while gazing into Hiruzen's eyes, showing off everything going on within his mind.

"Kakashi, you do know that it will upset the balance between the clans, even though you are the last of the Hatake, it is still a clan," Hiruzen responds as seriously as Kakashi, while the silver-haired man clenched his fists tightly.

"I do not care."

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired individual speaking against his leader, while Kakashi just stares into his eyes while opening his mouth from under his mask and decides to let Hiruzen know a piece of his mind.

"I do not care about the balance anymore sir, this has gone on for long enough look around you! Look at his state in there! He has been pushed off the damn Hokage Monument! He has been beaten, isolated, abused his entire life! And you have done nothing about it except apologizing when you damn well do have everything within your power and rights to do something!" Kakashi yelled slamming his fist against the wall, making the place shake while Hiruzen looked mildly surprised at the usually calm and collected man's rage.

"I do apologize for my obvious disrespect sir, but you are the supreme leader of this place, you are the Hokage! Not the council! Not the elders! Especially not Danzo! I think you should remind them who think they have power, who really has power and is in charge of what goes on around this place, and within the walls that surrounds it." Kakashi finishes with narrowed eyes, and clenched fists as he glares at the ground beneath him.

Hiruzen's eyes closed for a brief second, as Kakashi panted lightly after the long rant that just left his lips, thinking he had probably just earned himself a prison sentence for speaking back to their leader with such disrespect.

"You are right."

Kakashi's visible eye widened drastically as he gaped under his mask unable to say anything, while Hiruzen's eyes slowly opened. "You are absolutely right Kakashi, I am the Hokage, the supreme leader of The Village hidden within The Leaves, I guess I have been giving the council and elders too much say in what goes on inside _my _village, thank you for reminding me who I'm supposed to be." Kakashi breathed out relieved but gulped as the atmosphere suddenly got really cold within the corridor.

"But do not get me wrong Kakashi, if you ever speak to me with such disrespect again I will make sure you are demoted to gate guard for the rest of your carrier, am I understood?" Hiruzen speaks calmly, while Kakashi just nodded slowly and shakily as the temperature seemed to rise again in the corridor.

"Good, now, I have to talk with the good nurse about something really important, but I think you should be present to hear this as well, especially since you are going to have to spend a lot of time with Naruto from now on, it involves the certain changes to Naruto, and also the events of his near-death experience," Hiruzen stated simply, as he motioned for the two to follow him inside an empty hospital room.

"So, you are finally going to spill what happened?" Tsunade quirked an eyebrow while crossing her arms under her chest, while Kakashi closed the door to the room and afterward leaned against it crossing his arms as well, listening intensely.

"What happened when I arrived, is in my head unexplainable, since it shouldn't be possible. When Naruto was falling, a sphere of chakra formed around him. The chakra mere seconds after it started to form, started to… evolve… into what I would call a dome made out of ice." Hiruzen finished, making the two other adults in the room's eyes go wide.

Kakashi was the first to recover as he pushed himself away from the wall, and unfolded his hands while speaking seriously, "That isn't possible, neither Minato-sensei nor Kushina-sama ever had the Ice Release bloodline." Kakashi ranted in disbelief, such thing wasn't possible, or was it?

"Hold your horses Hatake, it might not be such an unbelievable thing after all," Tsunade said, further confusing Kakashi who's eyebrow felt like leaving his face as he stared at Tsunade in disbelief, while Hiruzen also looked mildly interested in what she had to add.

"It isn't impossible for a bloodline to skip a generation, it has been seen before after all, former clan head of the Hyuuga clan's sister never managed to activate her Byakugan, but her daughter did at the age of seven," Tsunade added, while Hiruzen started to hum in acknowledgment, Tsunade's statement was very true indeed.

"So, judging from your theory, either Minato-sensei or Kushina-sama's parents or maybe grandparents was of the blood able to manifest the Ice Release?" Kakashi questioned, and Tsunade nodded at him as the silver-haired man started to give out a long sigh, why did everything in the shinobi world have to be so complicated?

Kakashi recovered a few seconds later, "Wait a minute, now that I think about it, it isn't only the possible Ice Release that's new about him, I swear he was a damn blonde a week ago." Kakashi mentioned and Hiruzen nodded as he took a seat on the bed in the room.

"I suspect that if he indeed just did awaken the Ice Release under such circumstances he was in, there might be a possible chance that the awakening of the bloodline did something to his hair cells, the chakra did after all spread all around his body to form a protective dome to keep him alive," Hiruzen stated his theory, and even though it sounded absurd that something like that could happen, nothing was ever normal around that boy.

"I can't agree or disagree before I run some tests on him, but it is very much possible that his hair cells could have mutated because it was exposed to too much raw Ice Release chakra in a matter of seconds after the awakening, the fox might also have had a say in how potent the Ice Release chakra used to form the dome was. Again, I'll have to run some tests on the boy." Tsunade added, Hiruzen nodding in understanding while Kakashi felt like he was trying to learn how to fly. The theories going on behind all of this sounded way too strange for his understanding.

"If it is indeed the Ice Release chakra doing a trick on him, will we be able to reverse it?" Kakashi questioned after a few seconds, while Tsunade just sighed and shook her head, before opening her mouth to explain.

"If it is indeed caused by that chakra, which is now running through his very flesh and veins then even if we somehow manage to turn the cells back to normal, the chakra will probably just do its magic again, especially if it is more potent because of the fox's presence within him." She explained and Kakashi muttered a quiet, 'I see' before looking down at the floor.

"Maybe it is for the better. If we indeed go through with your request Kakashi, then we might have the chance to give Naruto a chance at a normal life." Hiruzen's voice rang in their ears, making them turn to face him with confused looks.

"Kakashi here wants to adopt young Naruto, now with the very familiar hair-style and color that young Naruto has, it might be easier to set him up as Naruto Hatake, if we can apply either a seal or something to conceal his birthmarks, then there will be a good chance that nobody will ever recognize it is him. There is after all actually over fifty boys in this village named Naruto, even though it sounds absurd. He could portray as one of them, and let Naruto Uzumaki be forgotten in the dust." Hiruzen finished with a sad tone, while Kakashi groaned.

"To think that in order to live a somewhat normal life, Naruto will have to leave his former identity in the dust, but I guess it can't be helped, it's either this or him having to have an ANBU detail looking after him his entire life while he looks over his shoulder for any danger whatsoever." Kakashi sighed sadly, sliding down against the wall on the right.

"Now, now, you make it sound like he will have to change who he is, but he doesn't, he can still be the same boy, doing what he used to and loved to do, he just needs to learn that when he introduces himself to others he got say Hatake instead of Uzumaki as his last name." Kakashi nodded at that, it was true after all, just because he was giving an opportunity at a better life like this, he didn't have to change who he was.

Turning to Tsunade who had been listening, Hiruzen opened his mouth with a small smile, "I can't ever truly thank you enough for coming back and staying for so long, just to make sure we didn't lose this young boy, I am forever in your debt, Tsunade." The blonde woman couldn't help but smile a bit as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't think I did it out of my goodwill, old monkey, I owed Kushina a favor when she was alive, I am simply returning it by making sure her brat doesn't die." She explained, but couldn't shake the feeling of the brat growing on her off, annoying her slightly.

"Anyway, you are free to leave again as soon as you dismiss him from the hospital, I will not force you to stay here and longer than you feel like it afterward," Hiruzen stated, and she nodded gratefully at her old sensei as she left the room quietly, getting ready to prepare for a checkup on the young former blonde.

"Now, Kakashi, I think that it might be time that we formally introduce you to Naruto as Kakashi Hatake, and not just the shadow watching over him," Hiruen stated, while Kakashi's heart felt like stopping because of the unusual feeling of unfamiliar nervousness suddenly filling him up from the inside.

"Yeah, just… just give me a minute to breathe, you know that the first impression is the most important one right? So I need to figure out what to say to him, tell him, and what do I do when he obviously ask my his usually sunny hair turned grey?" Kakashi asked Hiruzen who gave a dry chuckle, before clapping the silver-haired man on the back briefly.

"Tell him what comes to your mind, do not beat around the bush, he deserves the truth for once. Something I have never been able to give him." Hiruzen sighed, before walking through the door frame in front of Kakashi before the silver-haired man stopped him.

"But sir, as we just talked about, you are the Hokage you can decide whether or not you want to lie to him anymore, why don't you just tell him what he wants to know from you? Why not just tell him that Minato-sensei is his father, that Kushina-sama is his mother and that the fox is the reason they hate him? You know he might resent you for lying to him all this time later when he eventually figures it out." Kakashi questioned, while Hiruzen stopped in his tracks before turning his head toward Kakashi but without keeping eye contact.

"He is a child Kakashi, who knows that even if we do tell him who his father is, that he doesn't just tell someone, even if that someone is his closest friend, then we cannot control who he tells it to, and then who he tells it to, it would have been easier if Naruto was older and could understand the consequence of the word about his father spreading, The Hidden Stone would be after us definitely, and if the name of Kushina also slips out through the boy's lips, The Hidden Cloud sure will be as well," Hiruzen explained before turning around to leave again, but before he started walking he said one more thing.

"Even if my surrogate grandson does resent me for this in the future, then it is a sacrifice worth making to ensure the peace and safety of the civilians all around the nations. Because we both know that at least The Stone, won't just sit still when the heir of the flash walks around breathing, they will do something that will probably start the next war, which is a war that we cannot afford to participate in with the recent tragedies that have hit our village. Orochimaru's betrayal, the fox's attack, the death of Minato and nonetheless Kushina and so on." Hiruzen finally finished and turned to walk down the hospital corridor, to the former blonde's room leaving Kakashi alone to think for a second.

Exiting the hospital room that the previous conversations had taken place in, Kakashi stuck his hands inside his pocket and started to walk slowly down the hospital corridor toward Naruto's room, when he turned around the corner he spotted Hiruzen waiting beside the door leading into Naruto's room, making Kakashi sigh. _'I guess there is no more delaying it, it is now or never.' _

Hiruzen nodded to Kakashi before gripping the doorknob and turning it slightly, pushing the door open slowly allowing the silver-haired man to enter first before entering himself and closing the door behind him. Kakashi removed the hands from his pockets before getting eye contact with the now silver-grey haired youth sitting in the bed, eyeing him curiously.

Feeling himself freeze, which Hiruzen noticed as well and decided to step in, "Fear not Naruto-kun, this here is Kakashi Hatake, he is the ANBU that volunteers every time he goes on duty, to be apart of your ANBU detail." Hiruzen explained, to which Naruto seemed to relax a bit more, but his expression turned a bit sour seconds later.

"Then where were you when I was kicked off the mountain?" The young boy questioned to which Kakashi flinched, but decided to man himself up and walked over to pull out a chair and sat down beside Naruto's bed, trying his best to maintain eye contact.

"Luck doesn't seem to be in either of our favor, on the day I was given a day off, destiny seemed to have some kind of cruel master plan…" Kakashi said in an apologetic tone while breaking eye contact while Naruto's expression eased up again since the man beside him hadn't just let what happened to happen on his watch.

"I don't believe destiny exists, I can change my destiny if I want to! No one is going to decide that for me." Naruto said sternly while crossing his arms, while Kakashi just gave a dry chuckle before patting the boy on his back slightly, noticing the boy warming up slightly.

"Of course you are, the only one who can decide what happens in your life is you, to which I have an offer to give you, it is up to you are going to take it, if you want it that is, but I would like to be able to protect you, even when I am off duty so… I would like you to uhm…" Kakashi froze up again, which was very unlike him, he had moments before spoken back to his villager leader in this boy's favor, and now he was too nervous about his first impression that he couldn't speak properly? Kami, he felt weak right now.

"What Kakashi is trying to say, is that he would like for you to move in into the Hatake household, and take on his family name," Hiruzen explained, putting a hand on Kakashi's shoulder while the silver-haired man's heart skipped a beat when there were a few seconds of silence afterward without no one saying anything.

"You are adopting me?" Naruto questioned with a strange, while Kakashi coughed into his hand trying to get himself together before he put on one of his famous eye-smiles, as he responded softly.

"If you want to, then there is room right next to mine that is at the moment not occupied, there are warm meals every day, and if you find interest in it, we can probably get some light shinobi training up and going before you enter the academy," Kakashi explained with the same soft tone, while Naruto's eyes tried to spot any obvious lies where he found none.

"Are you going to push me off a cliff?" The youth asked with an undertone hinting a joke, while Kakashi placed one palm on the boy's head and gave a few cold chuckles.

"If anyone tries to throw you off a cliff again, then I am going to introduce them to my friends Anko and Ibiki, and I can guarantee they won't try to do it ever again afterward," Kakashi promised with that weird eye-smile of his, while Naruto could feel the intensity of the promise. Those people, Anko and Ibiki must really be some people whos bad side you wouldn't want to get on.

"Then I guess I can move in, do I have to change my name?" Naruto asked where Kakashi nodded with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Afraid you got to, the adoption isn't complete without it, and if the documents aren't in order there is a lot of stuff I can't sign for you, like registration for the academy, and so on," Kakashi said while Naruto nodded sadly, he did like his name, but Hatake did sound cool so maybe it wasn't so bad…

"Plus, if we want to make sure incidents like these never happen again, we will have to remove Naruto Uzumaki, and introduce the world to Naruto Hatake, hopefully, people will be too dumb to realize who you really are, and leave you alone so you don't have to watch over your shoulder your entire life," Kakashi said, while Naruto gave a faint nod of approval, that would be nice…

"Wait… You just said… New hair color?" Naruto questioned and swung his feet out of the bed and tried to walk over to the mirror but stumbled, almost falling before he was caught by the silver-haired ANBU captain.

"Easy there, you have been out for months take it slowly," Kakashi instructed while supporting the young former blonde to the mirror, allowing him to see his new hair color, making a sad look appeared on his face.

"When you were falling, something inside of you awakened, what awakened formed a protective dome of Ice around that saved your life, what was awakened is probably what is called the Ice Release bloodline… We believe that the sudden awakening of this Ice Release, might have messed with your hair cells along with some other factors playing in that might have caused a possible mutation…" Kakashi finished looking back to Hiruzen to see if he had explained it right, getting a nod in return he looked back at Naruto who was playing with his new hair eyeing it closely without saying anything.

"Isn't bloodlines something that is usually coming from some sort of clan? Do I have a clan?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope in his voice, where Kakashi frowned heavily, thinking about the bloodline purge.

"Ice Release is or... It was a common thing to awaken in the Yuki clan the resided in Water Country, or more specifically The Hidden Mist, but because of the recent start of the Bloodline Purge, it is said that most of the Yuki clan was wiped out along with other clans residing there…" Kakashi explained while Naruto's face lost the little look of hope, as he stared into the sink.

"Hey… Don't get such a long face, it is a common ability of the Yuki clan, but that doesn't mean that no one else has ever awakened it, we could maybe do some digging and see if we can find other families or clans that have ever awakened the bloodlines…" Kakashi tried to cheer up the kid, which only worked partly since the blood seemed less sad, but still not exactly happy.

"When do I move into your house…Kakashi..-san" Naruto tried, wanting to see if he got the name right where Kakashi just chuckled and lifted him back over to the bed, and tucked him in under the sheets.

"No reason to be so formal with me, Kakashi is fine. You got to be done here and dismissed and then we can grab whatever possessions you want to bring along in your apartment, sound good?" Kakashi offered, to which Naruto nodded and yawned slightly before resting his head on the pillow.

"Now, the nurse is going to take some tests, run some checkups and then afterward you should get some rest, it is late in the night and if we are going to start shinobi training when you leave this place, you got to get used to getting up early, because we aren't going to be slacking around." Kakashi joked while Naruto gave a small grin.

"I can take whatever you throw at me Kakashi!" Naruto laughed for the first time in a long while, warming both the ANBU and Hokage's heart. Getting up Kakashi moved over to sit on the couch by the window, and yawned.

"I am going to bed right here, I'll stay for as long as you want me to, but I would like to be here to keep an eye on you since you've just awakened, we can't have something happen when you finally woke up," Kakashi said while getting out of his boots, and swinging his legs up on the couch trying to get comfortable.

"This introduction could have gone a lot worse, I guess I will take my leave now seeing Kakashi will be here to watch over you for a while, get some rest Naruto-kun, I will be back in the morning," Hiruzen said ruffling the boy's hair before walking toward the door.

"Mmkay, night old man!" Naruto said before Hiruzen chuckled and left the room after waving at the young man, and giving Kakashi a thankful look. Because of the silver-haired man he was finally realizing who he was supposed to be.

* * *

When the checkups finally were done for the night, and Tsunade had left, the two silver-haired boys in the room had decided to get some sleep. Kakashi was laying on the couch with a spare blanket, snoring lightly when the quiet sound of whimpers started to hit his ears, making him wake up slowly.

As he opened his eyes, he felt an odd sensation, "Why is it so chilly in here, did they forget to turn on the heat or something?" Kakashi whispered to himself, as his senses were starting to notice the chakra spreading around the room, making him throw his legs off of the couch when he started to notice the whimpers.

Jogging over to the hospital bed, he placed a palm on the boy's head, "Hey, Naruto, wake up, it's just a bad dream…" Kakashi tried to wake the boy up gently, but without any luck. Lifting up his hand he lowered it down toward the boy's chest, trying again.

"Hey, wake up! It's just a bad dream, you have nothing to be afraid of!" As he said the last word, Kakashi watched as the former blonde's ice blue eyes snapped open while his wrist was grabbed by two smaller hands.

Grunting as a sudden pain started to hit at his wrist, he looked down to see Ice forming around his wrist, along with a cool-mist swirling around it. "Hey, Naruto relax, it was just a bad dream!" Kakashi soothed, calming the boy down making the boy return to his senses.

"I'm in the hospital again…" The boy muttered, noticing his position he quickly let go of Kakashi's wrist and stared at his hands. In the meantime, Kakashi grabbed his sore and cold wrist and chuckled.

"You never left, it was just a bad dream," Kakashi said sitting down on the edge of the bed, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder while rubbing it with soothing motions, trying to figure out what to say.

"How do I make this stuff stop?" Naruto asked, lifting up his hands to show off the mists emitting from them.

"Take a deep breath, and relax, then feel your chakra within you. When you start to feel it flowing around, you should begin to notice your ability to stop the flow." Kakashi explained while Naruto closed his eyes nodding, taking a few deep breaths and before Kakashi knew it, the coldness inside the room started to disappear.

"Seems like you are a natural at this, I guess our training will go even smoother than I imagined." Kakashi praised with an eye-smile, making Naruto smile a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

Kakashi took a deep breath himself before he decided to speak again, "Now, back to the matter at hand, what you experienced was probably really terrifying, but, you can rest easy now. There isn't going to happen anything like that to you from now on, I will be here all night to make sure that nothing happens. I understand and I know that nightmares like those are terrifying, but you gotta keep on fighting, let your inner demons know you aren't scared, and they will disappear." Kakashi said softly, while Naruto just nodded faintly before laying down again with drowsy eyes.

"You must be tired, you probably used a lot of using your bloodline continuously unconsciously for the number of hours we slept, go back to sleep, I will be right over there," Kakashi said pointing at the couch, getting a nod in return as he walked over and laid down on the couch slowly again with a yawn, as the two went back to sleep.

* * *

"Is this the house?" A young curious voice asked, as his spiky silver-grey hair was swaying in the wind. It had been a little over a week since Naruto had woken up in the hospital, and the past week had been used to make sure he was stable, and healthy enough to leave the hospital.

So today was the day Naruto had been escorted out of the hospital, after Kakashi had signed the adoption papers and Kakashi had gifted Naruto a face mask similar to his to conceal the whisker-like birthmarks on the boy's cheeks, after of course explaining its purpose, which Naruto found a bit sad at first, but agreed nonetheless. Allowing Naruto and Kakashi to walk side by side, with people greeting them _waves _and _smiles_ as they walked toward their new home.

Naruto along the walk on the road started to actually feel kind of attached to the face mask he was wearing, it made him feel more collected than most, and he had been blushing and smiling a bit more as he had heard several comments about a cute pair of brothers walking, after motioning toward him and Kakashi.

Now they were at the house, ready to finally explore the inside of it. "Yeah, or rather it was my dad's house when he was alive, I moved into my own apartment after the funeral, since it was too big and empty for me to live there alone, but since I decided to adopt you, I have now canceled my apartment, and moved my stuff back in here." Kakashi eye-smiled, while Naruto nodded slightly.

"Want to take a look inside?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded quickly a few times while the two walked up on the porch going all the way around the traditional Japanese looking house before Kakashi grabbed the sliding door and pushed the door open, for Naruto to see inside.

The insides looking more modern than the house itself, the first thing he saw was a small almost empty hallway, where a few pairs of sandals were placed, and a couple of jackets hanging.

"Come on, leave your sandals beside mine," Kakashi instructed, which Naruto did as walked along with Kakashi, the hallway led into a decent-sized living room which had two couches and a table in the corner along with an old television, the staircase was also in the living room, under it was a cabinet filled with some of the more nice plates and glasses used for formal dinners, on the back wall was also a glass sliding door leading to the backyard.

"Come on, the kitchen is this way," Kakashi said pointing to the left, the opposite direction of the staircase which started at the end of the wall on the right. The kitchen was relatively small, there was a small dining table at the wall on the right, while the kitchen stuff was placed along with the counter on the left.

"This is where we will be eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, remember to ask before you take something in the fridge and such, well, what about we go upstairs now?" Kakashi finished as he motioned for the staircase.

"Alright, is the bedrooms upstairs?" Naruto asked as the two walked back into the living room, toward the stairs while Kakashi hummed in acknowledgment as he followed Naruto upstairs, when they got fully upstairs there was a semi-short hallway, with door to the left and right, along with one at the end.

Starting with the room at the end, they opened the door showing a bathroom that had a shower in the right corner, along with a tub at the left corner, the toilet was placed beside the tub along with the counter that had the sink along with some cabinets in it.

Moving out of the bathroom, they went to the room on the right which was a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, a dresser, and some cabinets. "This is my bedroom, I will obviously be spending the night here, which means the room over there, is yours," Kakashi said pointing across the hallway, to the door right in front of his.

Naruto's interest grew more as he walked over and slowly turned the doorknob, before pushing the door open, the room was much like Kakashi's but with a single person bed in the uååer right corner, a desk in the middle of the room pushed up against the back wall just under the window, a dresser alongside the wall on the left, and a cabinet for clothes in the wall.

"Man, this room is bigger than the apartment the old man gave me…" Naruto muttered walking inside, trying to take it all in as he pretty much rotated slowly to look it all over again and again.

"So I take it, you like it?" Kakashi asked eye-smiling toward the young silver-haired boy that turned around with lightning speed and ran toward the silver-haired man and engulfed him in a hug around the stomach, sobbing lightly but with a smile on his face.

"It's probably the nicest thing someone has done for me since old man third gave the apartment…" The young boy whispered in the ANBU's chest before the man slowly engulfed the younger silver-haired boy in a comforting embrace patting him lightly on the back.

"Come on now, there is still plenty of things for us to explore in this house. There is a jutsu study in the basement, and training ground in the backyard." Kakashi hinted, making Naruto's expression lighting up like a Christmas tree, apparently being a shinobi was this boy's biggest dream.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The blonde cheered lightly, before Kakashi let the boy free of the hug, and started to walk down the stairs, with the former blonde boy only a few steps behind, smiling a little more than he had the previous week.

* * *

**Adoption story, don't like it? Don't read. Genderbend pairing, don't like? Don't read. Change of hair color and blood with a bloodline, you don't like that either? Don't read. Please, if you feel an urge to post some kind of salty review, then don't. It is a waste of both our precious time.**


End file.
